carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Colby
Philip Colby was not only the youngest of Andrew Colby’s four children, but turned out to be the most difficult one as well. While he was still quite young, he started drinking too much and due to his hot temper, he got frequently involved into nasty rows and consequently also with the police. While both his father and his elder brother Jason were quite angry about his behavior, his sister Connie was the only one who always tried to defend him, since she loved him very much. In 1956 Philip married Francesca Scott, but this didn’t change anything about his lifestyle. He gambled and finally embezzled money from his father’s company. When Jason found out, he paid his debts out of his own pocket, but Andrew cut Philip off his will after this and they agreed that it would be better for Philip to leave for a while. Only Andrew, Jason and Connie understood why Philip decided over night to go to Vietnam, leaving his only 18 years old wife with his family in California. The couple saw each other three times during the following month, but when Frankie wrote to him that she was pregnant, Philip knew that she had cheated on him, since he had found out in the meantime that he was sterile. Angry and embittered about his unfaithful family, he decided never to return to California. He took the name and the identity of his late comrade Hoyt Parker and started running guns for a living. When he accidentally ran into Connie in India in 1987, he owed 2 million dollars to some of his dangerous friends and asked his sister for help. She gave him the money, but unfortunately his enemies had already arranged for his death and due to some unlucky coincidence Connie and her friend Hutch Corrigan died in the plain crash that had been meant for Philip. At this point, Philip decided to go back to California. He bought some Colby Enterprises stock and attacked Jason and Frankie anonymously with a gun, before he blew up their wedding ceremony by turning up at it surprisingly. He managed to get Jeff’s support for a while, but Jason remained suspicious, and when he found out that Philip was Hoyt Parker, he blamed him for Connie’s death. Philip, still threatened because of his illegal business, stole Sable’s access card to Colby Enterprises and sold some special information about I.M.O.S. to Zachary Powers. Apart from that, Philip was determined to get back what he considered to still be his own: Frankie. He even succeeded in seducing her and unfortunately Jason, who finally found out that Philip had tried to kill him before, caught them in flagranti. Philip had to go, but he wanted to take Francesca with him and kidnapped her as she refused. Finally they were tracked down by Jeff and Jason and suffered a serious accident, after which Philip disappeared into thin air again ... There was never ever something said about him afterwards, but he might have survived the accident and left California again. Philip Colby was one of the strangest characters of The Colbys. One might have pitied him for being deceived by his brother and his wife, but on the other hand, he was a rather unpleasant character. Photo Gallery Philipcredit.jpg|Michael Parks' credit for the second season of The Colbys Category:The Colby family